


Los posos del té

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, Future, M/M, Witches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: El destino está escrito ¿Podrá Jihoon seguir huyendo?#Fictober2019: Día 13. TeaOTP: Woozi x Scoups





	Los posos del té

Jihoon miraba la cortina de cuentas brillantes y coloridas frente a él, preguntándose como había dejado que Seokmin lo arrastrase hasta allí. Sabía que era una mala idea desde el principio, pero no había podido negarse después de ver su sonrisa ilusionada. ¿Qué se le había perdido a él en la casa de una pitonisa? No creía en el tarot ni en el horóscopo ni en cualquiera de esas tonterías que se inventaba la gente para robar el dinero de los demás. Los magos, los videntes y los que se creían místicos no eran más que una panda de mentirosos. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, deseando estar en cualquier otra parte, pero a punto de adentrarse en el “increíble mundo de la pitonisa del ocaso”. Hasta el slogan era ridículo. ¿No había encontrado ideas mejores? Un “ven y conoce la mejor forma de sacarte el dinero con engaños”, hubiese sido ideal para su negocio.

Bufó por enésima vez desde que había salido de casa y miró la puerta con recelo. Al parecer, su vida amorosa era tan triste que su buen amigo Seokmin había tenido que intervenir. Había dejado muy claro que su vida necesitaba encauzarse, encontrar a alguien que le hiciese sentar la cabeza y dejar atrás los líos de una noche que tanto le caracterizaban.

Entendía su necesidad de emparejarle, quería que encontrase la felicidad con alguien como él la había conseguido con Soonyoung. Después de cinco meses viviendo en el mundo de color de rosas en el que entraban las parejas, ¿Cómo no iba a pensar que Jihoon necesitaba ayuda para unirse al carro? Lo que no llegaba a comprender era por qué necesitaba una pitonisa para eso. Hubiese acabado antes llevándole a citas a ciegas con cualquier amigo que el no conociese o apuntándole a fiestas para solteros desesperados, pero no, tenía que traerle a ver a alguien capaz de decirle su futuro. Él mismo podía predecirlo: iba a seguir soltero hasta los cincuenta y como su buen amigo Chan, con el que había prometido casarse si no encontraban a alguien para esas fechas, seguiría ridículamente enamorado de su trabajo. Llegado el momento compraría una casa en la playa dónde viviría, tras su jubilación, junto a sus futuros cinco gatos, dos tortugas, tres cobayas y seis perros.

— ¿Qué? —Le gritó a su teléfono sabiendo, sin necesidad de ver el identificador de llamadas, que se trataba de Soonyoung. Le había traído hasta allí y prometido que le recogería cuando se marchase, asegurándose de que no se escapaba en ningún momento. Era fiel a su amigo, capaz de dedicar su día libre de entrenamientos o despliegues para llevarle a ver a una pitonisa solo por complacerle. 

— Solo llamaba para comprobar que entrabas. Vamos, no te vas a arrepentir.

— Desde que estás con Seokmin te has vuelto tan raro como él ¿No habéis pensado abriros una tienda esotérica? Podrías hacer vudú en la trastienda mientras él vende alguna de sus mágicas hierbas.

El soldado se limitó a responderle con una sonora carcajada y un mensaje de ánimo que ocultaba una sutil orden. Le colgó de mala gana y suspiró. No tenía escapatoria. Huir de esto sabiendo que su mejor amigo le había organizado aquella cita con tanta ilusión podría ser nefasto. Le rompería el corazón y amenazaría con llevarse a su querida Stella. A pesar de las quejas del primer día, los tres habían caído profundamente enamorados de su perro. _«Cuanto antes entre, antes saldré»,_ se mentalizó mientras se adentraba al interior de la tienda. La oscuridad que le saludó al llegar al primer pasillo le puso los pelos de punta, era el escenario perfecto para una película de terror. ¿Saldría de allí con alguna maldición? ¿Le convertirían en un vampiro a partir de algún rito desconocido? Se estremeció imaginando mil escenarios sobre su muerte, cada cuál más inverosímil que el anterior. Entre el temor que sintió con la escasa iluminación y el olor a incienso era tan asfixiante que estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta. _«Recuerda que si te vas, tendrás que escuchar las quejas de Seokmin», _pensó para convencerse de que seguir el camino era lo correcto.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? —Preguntó en voz alta tratando de no mirar los cuadros macabros que adornaban las paredes. Parecían estar mirándole, asegurándose de que continuaba el pasillo. 

Llegó hasta una habitación pequeña con todos los utensilios que una pitonisa necesitaría. _«Amiga, los trapos existen»_, pensó al ver la capa de polvo que cubría los muebles. La mesa estaba cubierta con una baraja de cartas y una bola de cristal tan empañada que no sabía como podía ver en ella. Por el resto de las superficies había desperdigados distintos jarrones, frascos para velas, cuentas y… ¿Eso era un muñeco de Vudú? Dios, estaba perdiendo la maldita cabeza si pensaba que esto era una buena idea.

— Buenos días, debes de ser mi cliente de las nueve — Le saludó una voz áspera y temblorosa a su espalda.

Despacio, fue dándose la vuelta hasta encontrarse con una anciana vestida completamente de negro, el color propio de viudas, góticos y brujas. Su piel pálida y llena de arrugas parecía sacada de cualquier película de terror, pero lo peor eran los ojos. Eran dos pozos vacíos de emociones, tan profundos que podrías perderte en ellos. Sentía que su alma quedaba a merced de su mirada, que podía leer cada secreto que ocultaba.

— L-lo… —Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse—. Lo soy —Le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, una máscara que ocultaba lo que verdaderamente pensaba. Debía haber estudiado actuación, quizás hubiese tenido éxito—. Soy…

— Lee Jihoon —Le respondió, tomando su mano y acariciando el dorso. Vio algo que le sorprendió, porque abrió los ojos ampliamente, mostrando aún más de esa profundidad que le había aterrorizado—. Cariño, has tardado mucho en venir —Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto—. Pero no te preocupes, aún podemos arreglarlo —Le dedicó una sonrisa que le heló la sangre y le indicó la silla que había frente a la mesa con uno de sus huesudos dedos—. ¿Azúcar con el té? — Le preguntó dejando una taza a su lado. No tuvo valor para negarse a tomarlo, así que asintió y esperó pacientemente a que le terminase de servir.

— Gracias —Dio un sorbo sin dejar de mirarla. Temía qué si no le prestaba atención, acabaría sufriendo algún castigo cruel—. ¿Cómo va esto? ¿Me lee las cartas? ¿Hace algún tipo de magia vudú?

— Los ingenuos como tú son mis favoritos _—«Para devorarlos»,_ acabó Jihoon en su mente—. No te lo bebas todo de golpe, despacio —Le regañó—. No necesito las cartas para saber tu futuro, es tan claro que puedo verlo con solo cerrar los ojos.

Sentado, esperando a que continuase hablando, que barajase las cartas o hiciese algún tipo de magia, sintió que estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida. La energía que desprendía aquel lugar le estaba asustado, pero cuando volviese a casa lo negaría y volvería con su discurso de no creyente. ¿En qué estaba pensando ese mocoso insolente? Sin duda, de todas sus ideas, esta había sido la peor de todas. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciese? ¿Qué consiguiese un número de teléfono a través de la bola de cristal?

— Uy, querido, nunca había visto algo igual —Murmuró la pitonisa al coger la taza que había dejado en la mesa. Se la había terminado, necesitando algo en lo que centrarse para dejar de mirar sus ojos—. Veo un lobo en tu futuro. Has tratado de huir de él, pero te volverá a encontrar — _«Sí, claro y veré a los cerdos volar_», pensó con retintín, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Cuando te atrape, déjate llevar. Si quieres ese futuro feliz que tanto ansías, no huyas de él _—«No sé ni lo que voy a comer mañana, voy a preocuparme por un maldito lobo»_, siguió discutiendo en su mente, tan escéptico como cuando había entrado—. El destino te ha escogido un compañero de vida, la otra mitad de tu alma, y si te alejas de nuevo, lo perderás para siempre —Levantó su mirada, contemplándole con una sabiduría tan profunda como el océano— Te arrepentirás si le das la espalda —Prosiguió diciéndole—. Sigue el camino que han marcado para ti y…

No quiso seguir escuchando, se levantó de golpe de la silla y salió corriendo para adentrarse en el pasillo. El no creía en el destino, los lectores de futuro ni la magia, entonces, ¿Por qué estaba tan aterrorizado?

— No huyas, no sigas corriendo —Oyó la voz de la mujer desde la habitación, pero la ignoró, tenía que salir de allí.

Se alejó de aquella tienda, asustado, recordando unos ojos tan inteligentes como aquellos que parecía ocultar un secreto tan oscuro en su interior que le hacía temblar, una sonrisa que prometía devorarle y un hombre que le miraba como un cazador acechando a su presa.

**Author's Note:**

> Jihoon lo va a tener difícil con esto y va a acabar deseando una vida tan sencilla como la de Mingyu o Wonwoo. Incluso la de Seokmin le va a parecer genial a pesar de que tenga que esperar a Soonyoung cada vez que se va.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
